User blog:Bandicootfan63/Life of Heroes Trivia (BF63 Edition)
I thought it would be interesting to put some trivia in blogs, so...meh, I did it. :P This mostly deals with cut content. Cut Content Plots *Another cut element from Zero Escape is the idea of humanity escaping to the Moon in the prime timeline, rather than simply being eliminated. *Crash Bandicoot would have originally died in the ocean in Life of Heroes 1 when Super Shadow defeated him in his gigantic form. *The Dark Cannon wielded by Black Doom's accomplices in 2'' and its trophifying abilities were never truly explored; one link they would have had is to Fakers, as BD would use the genetic data storied in trophies to clone the subject. **The Trophies could also create a temporary, less-powerful clone known as a False. These were created using Shadow Bugs (the same entities which made up Primids) which enveloped the trophy and falsely revived (where their nickname comes from) the subject, using their data to override their physical mind and body. The only way to defeat a False was to knock it out, eliminating the Shadow Bugs and restoring the trophy. At this point the subject could be revived by touching the base. *In ''Life of Heroes 3's finale, Golden Darkness reveals her long-mysterious motives for hunting down Luna Moonstone and Crash Man **Black Doom, stranded on Earth's Moon hires Yami for a small price of a few Star Bits to kill Luna; she accepts this measly offer only because she's already on her way to Earth for... **Crash Man, whom was targeted by King Deviluke, warlord ruler of several distant galaxies. The reason for this is that Deviluke, deep in slumber, had a vision of one of his three daughters (whom had recently run away to Earth) being deflowered by a human. This is when he called upon Yami to find him. **Originally this moment would have actually been shown; Crash Man would have found Q-Pid's arrows unattended used them on the girl he and Sia met at the television shop in Fate. Instead, the Return to Hell arc was sped up. This was to avoid making the RP too dark, as this course of action would have essentially made Crash Man a rapist. Characters *Phi of Zero Escape would have debuted in Life of Heroes as Crash Man's distrustful roommate. And no, this wasn't to build sexual tension or anything, but I originally had a more realistic approach to Noah's Fenith home than "CM builds a hut". She would have met him when he first came to the island and offered to let him stay in the house she already owned, as long as he helped her financially. After being omitted from 2's introduction, she would have been included when the heroes returned to Earth after Part 2. She was replaced on the wiki to avoid confusion with E-121 Phi, which also never appeared. The files from her page still float around. (6/19/2015 Edit: She's back.) *Sierra of Rune Factory was to live in Fenith Village but was cut simply due to SierraSia's username. Bismark, however, remains. Category:Blog posts